


Take Him Home, Scully.

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Prompt, Mulder and Scully accidentally say or do something in front of someone which outs them as a couple





	Take Him Home, Scully.

There’s a particular strain of sigh that Skinner emits when he’s under pressure. The sound wheezes past his lips like an ageing concertina. He always tries to swallow it back down and then it presents like he’s got something alien stuck in his throat. He pulls at the knot of his tie and raps the desk with his meaty fingers.

Scully chances a glance at Mulder, but for a trained psychologist her partner is often oblivious to their superior’s mood. Plus he’s still fatigued from the case.

“This report, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse…” his eyes narrow to sceptical slits, “necromancers, zombies, really?”

Mulder shrugs, nods. “It’s a great story.” Mulder sits up a little, half-winks at her and she tries so hard not to butt in. But, story? Story?

“Sir, ” she begins but Mulder covers her hand and he squeezes. Like a full on clamping of her fingers in his and her mind flips to the feeling of utter and desperate release when he pushed his knuckles against her clit, rolling her flesh with precision until she groaned into his jaw.

She flashes him a look but he grins. Teeth and all. She blinks. Breathes. “What Agent Mulder means is…”

“That this is a work of fiction?” Skinner adds, pressing his hands on the desk like he might start doing chest dips to limber up for their collective ass-beating.

“No,” Mulder says. “It is an epic tale. Biblical. Allegorical.” His eyes wander to the V of her shirt and she feels heat surface. The way he tenderly kissed and licked the valley between her breasts. The surprising tautness of her nipples. The way he urged her to do the same for him, his response of guttural moans sending shivers of pleasure across her skin.

“And you’re going to tell me that you saved the world, Mulder? You chased down evil and humanity should be holding you up as saviour?”

“I don’t see myself as saviour of humankind, no, Sir. Especially as Agent Scully fired the shot that killed the last zombie.”

“So, we should be worshipping at her altar?” Skinner bangs the file on the desk.

This is going wrong, she thinks. So wrong. She shouldn’t have let him write the report. He’s probably still high. She needs to take his temperature. He’s running a fever. Last night was too much.

And yet it wasn’t nearly enough.

She thinks she hears Mulder speak. And it sounds like “I’ve already done that,” but it couldn’t have been. Because he wouldn’t say that. Not to Skinner.

“Sorry?” Skinner leans forward, ominously close. “What did you say, Agent?”

Mulder is blushing. At least he has the good grace to so that. She’s blushing too. To the point of bursting. She imagines the hot thrusting of blood at the walls of her veins. Thinks of his hot thrusts as he pushed inside and loved her.

Skinner is blushing as well. He yanks his tie to one side, stares at the Presidential portrait on the wall. She feels he’s offering up a prayer. But his plea is likely ignored. It’s why he’s still their boss.

She stands up first. Tries to prise her chin from her chest. Mulder is tapping his foot on the floor in an increasingly maniacal rhythm. Skinner is standing now, broad back to them.

“Agent Mulder is still suffering the effects of the pain relief medication, Sir.”

Skinner half turns. Nods curtly. “Take him home, Scully.”

“I will,” she says, glaring at Mulder who looks a little contrite. But not by much.

As they reach the door, Mulder bends to speak. “You can nurse me again, Scully. You have orders direct from the boss.”

She slams the door so hard that she probably woke the dead.


End file.
